Sarah's Labyrinth
by SRV42
Summary: To Jareth, Sarah's world is its own labyrinth. That's all I'm going to tell you!
1. Prolouge

Sarah's Labyrinth

Yeah, I know, I have a tendency to not finish the stories that I start… I get distracted. So I'll make you a deal. If you like what I'm writing, review it and tell me that you like it, or are mad at me for writing it, or whatever, and I'll continue. If you don't review it, I'll take it to mean that it's a dead idea and I'll go on to something else. OK that's all the author's noting I'm going to do. Here ya go.

**Prolouge******

            If a tornado and an earthquake had both hit the basement at once, it couldn't be more of a mess than it was now, Sarah thought, balancing a cardboard box on one hip and reaching for another with her free hand. She cursed herself for being a sentimental pack rat. Smirking, she looked around the room. Her eyes passed over old play programs, photographs from high school and college, books and papers, ticket stubs and greeting cards. Each memento was a small piece of her self. She couldn't get rid of any of it any more than she could lose the dreamy memories she had of a childhood spent with creatures from another world.

            Oh yes, Sarah remembered the Labyrinth. How could she not? With the ugly, smelly creatures called goblins, and her loyal companions contrasting with the gloom and shadow of the maze. Oh, and the Goblin King himself, of course, frightening and yet intoxicating at the same time. How many lonely nights she had spent cursing the fact that she had been only a child when the only person in the universe who she was sure of had offered her what she most wanted in life. When she was 16, she had been sure that she had wanted to live in a fairy tale more than anything else in the world. Even after saving her little brother, she had defied the goblin king, played a part in her own fairy tale, and thrown the king's own game back in his face. All she had wanted was a fairy tale, and she had given all that up for pride and self satisfaction. Now, after facing the harsh realities of the real world, she would have settled for someone who would be there, someone who would love her unconditionally. Sarah laughed bitterly, remembering how silly she had been. What she wouldn't give for a chance to obtain the dreams she had now. 

            Sarah's mind jumped back to the task at hand as the box she was carrying started to slip toward her feet. She adjusted her weight to save the package, but in doing so she toppled another pile of boxes, sending dust and keepsakes flying across the cement floor. She grabbed for the toppling pile, and lost her balance, landing bottom first amid her childhood treasures. She fought the urge to scream in frustration, and instead started laughing. She collapsed on the toppled pile, shaking her head. What I wouldn't give for some helping hands right now, she chuckled to herself. 

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----

            Jareth was taking a morning stroll through his labyrinth. He was frustrated, and though he was out of his castle and breathing fresh air, the gloomy condition of the maze did little to improve his mood. He kicked a stray goblin that was fighting with a chicken. He was temporarily amused when the creature went flying through the air and became lodged in a chimney pipe, but his laughter faded and then he was back where he started from. He watched a nearby wall change from a solid mass of brick into an opening surrounded by trees and vines. A creature sitting on a post caught his attention. It was some kind of bird, with orange and red plumage, that almost resembled some kind of a hat. Shaking his head, he was about to discount it and continue his wandering, when the creature spoke. 

            "Could I interest your majesty in some of our merchandise?" the bird crooned. Jareth stepped closer to the animal and saw that it had a blanket on the wall in front of it with some miscellaneous trinkets covering it. 

            "What have we here?" he picked up a small, silver object from the blanket and looked at it closely. The initials SW were carved into the face. 

            "Ah, his majesty has good taste," the bird creature warbled. "That ring belonged to a mortal girl who happened through the labyrinth six years ago. She was in fact a queen in the Aboveground, it is said; with a huge army and hundreds of servants. I'll let you have it for eight gold coins, a bargain, really," Jareth smirked at the fabrication, but could not take his eyes off the ring. It had belonged to Sarah, he could feel it. And it was just the thing to lift his bad mood. He cackled and stared at the bird. 

            "How bout I take this ring and I let you keep swindling those who travel through my labyrinth without throwing you into the bog of stench?" His voice began to ring with authority, and he felt himself becoming the Jareth of before. The bird shrank away from the intimidating presence of the king, and he stuttered to himself.

            "Of course, your majesty, wonderful idea…" Jareth, no longer paying attention, was taking huge strides toward his castle. It was a good thing for the bird that he was, for the cursing that followed would certainly have earned him a visit in the bog of eternal stench. 


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas

            Aha! Sarah grinned as she spotted a coil of ribbon sticking out of a box nearby. She had finished cleaning up the mess from the toppled boxes, and now worked her way over to the box of Christmas decorations that she had been searching for all morning. It was just in time too; she was beginning to shiver from the cold and damp condition of the basement. A poorly heated basement in upstate New York was not a great place to be when it was the middle of winter. She yanked the cardboard box from its resting place and hauled it toward her, regaining her balance so that she didn't fall for the second time. Out of breath, she carried the fruits of her labor up the creaking stairs toward her living room. 

            It's funny how things change over time. When she was younger, Sarah had dreamed of becoming an actress in the big city. After a few visits to New York and Chicago, she had learned that the fresh air and freedom that she thrived upon were only to be found outside the urban centers, and that her wild imagination didn't always help her acting. She had tried her hand at writing, instead, and found that she had a knack for finding the right words to tell stories. When she was 21, she had published her first book, a charming story about a giant maze, an enchanting monarch, and a young girl. The money that she had amassed from the sale of _Labyrinth had earned her enough money to put a down payment on a small house in rural New York, far away from the bustling city._

            The popularity of her book had certainly caused people to sit up and pay attention; just the other day she'd had a call from her publisher who had astonishing news; a man named Jim had fallen in love with the story and wanted to create a movie. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't have to worry again about paying the bills. No one had ever questioned the reality of her story. Such a far fetched tale couldn't possibly have happened; although Sarah knew that the detail with which she told the story couldn't have come to life if she hadn't lived it. When young children asked her if she had really gone through the labyrinth and met the goblin king, she always answered yes, that she had. Parents would smile, convinced that she was playing a part; she never argued otherwise. 

            The holidays had always been important to Sarah. She rummaged through the box from the basement, looking at the glass and paper ornaments that she had accumulated through the years. This was the first time in a long while that her family would not be around for Christmas. Karen's parents, who lived in Florida, had invited the family to visit over the holiday. Although Sarah had been invited, she had declined, complaining that she had too much work to do. Sarah's relationship with Karen had improved dramatically since her 16th year, but she still felt awkward and a little bit left out being with Toby's grandparents. She planned instead to have a few friends who were also alone for the holidays, and a small but cheery party. 

            It's Christmas Eve, she thought, and got an idea. She rummaged around in a cupboard underneath her television and brought out a classic movie: Miracle on 34th street. One of her favorites, and a necessity for holiday viewing. She hung ornaments on an artificial tree as Mr. Gaily tried to convince Susan and Doris Walker that Kris Kringle was real. 

            "I agree with my mother, fairy tales are silly," little Susan Walker proclaimed to Fred Gaily. Sarah gazed at the black and white faces and became lost in thought. That's right, Susan, Sarah thought, fairy tales only bring you heartache. Listen to Momma. 

            "The decorations look just _wonderful," gushed Sarah's friend, Amy Vaughan. "I can't believe how much you've done with this place, you've only lived here a year, right?" Sarah nodded. _

            "I guess I've always had a knack for finding what goes with what, that's what I get for having this quirky imagination," she smiled. Sarah continued to clear the dinner table from the meal she and her friends had shared. Amy was helping clear the plates, while Gus and Adam lounged on the couch, flipping through the television stations to find anything that resembled sports. 

            "So whatever happened with you and David?" Amy had been very patient all evening, biding her time until she could pry for information. Sarah knew it had been killing her friend, who always liked to be on top of what was going on in everyone's lives. She smiled softly.

            "Nothing. He got a job in Syracuse working for an advertising firm, and I didn't want to move to follow him. Things weren't really going anywhere."

            "But he was so nice," Amy protested, "he really liked you. I thought for sure it was a match."

            "I know," Sarah sighed, "but there was just something missing. Maybe I'm crazy to be holding out, I don't really even know what I'm holding out FOR. But I keep having this feeling that there's something better out there, and if I'm only patient for long enough, everything will work out just fine." Amy smiled, and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. 

            "I know, sweetie, I just worry about you. It's hard living out here on your own. What if there's a snow storm and you get stuck and we can't get to you? I'd feel better if someone were here looking out for you. And of course I want you to be happy… maybe we need to find that hot little goblin king of yours." She laughed, and Sarah joined her. 

            "Ah, if only," Sarah sighed. 

            When the dishes were done, the friends gathered and played Scrabble for a while. They finally gave up, relinquishing the game to the published author among them. Gus threw some Scrabble tiles at Sarah until she promised never to play again without giving them all a "non-professional writer's handicap." After the game they exchanged gifts. Amy handed Sarah a package in bright green wrapping that turned out to be a CD that she had wanted, and received the exact same CD in return from Sarah. After the laughter died down, they watched Gus and Adam open their gifts, and exchanged with each other. There was a great round of laughter and happiness as each exclaimed over the gifts that they received.

            All too soon, the evening ended, and Sarah watched her friends drive into the night. She folded her arms against the cold air as taillights dimmed and finally disappeared. Turning around, she closed the door and walked back into the living room, grabbing a handful of wrapping paper shards on her way. She smiled, thinking of the fun they had when she got together with her close friends. After cleaning the kitchen and loading the dishwasher with the new collection of dirty plates and glasses, she ambled into the living room for a night of relaxation. She picked up the remote control for her stereo, and turned on some Christmas music. Closing her eyes, she let the music enter her subconscious. 

            When she opened her eyes again, a few moments later, she let her eyes come to rest underneath the tree she had decorated the day before. A small box was sitting on the tree skirt, small enough that she might have missed it earlier. Upon further consideration, Sarah realized that one of her friends must have left it for her to find. Smiling at the gesture, she crawled to the tree and sat Indian style, like a small child. There was no card attached to the gift, so nothing remained but to tear the shiny silver paper covering it. Dropping the paper to the carpet, she saw that she held a small wooden box, carved with what looked like Celtic designs. Sarah was amazed that her friends would know her so well and what intrigued her. She found a small latch on the front of the box, and opened the clasp to see what was inside.

            A small, silver ring rested in the center of a tiny silk pillow. Her initials, SW, were carved into it. Sarah recognized it immediately; it had been a birthday present from her mother when she was very young. When she was 16 she had worn it constantly; now it barely fit her pinky finger. When had she lost it? She turned the ring over in her fingers, and looked again at the box which had held it. A small piece of paper was lodged between the small pillow and the box itself. Placing the ring again on her pinky finger, she picked up the paper and read the sentence inscribed there. "True love does not fade over time." The words blurred, seemed to become lines, a maze of lines scrawled upon the small scrap of parchment. And then Sarah remembered what had happened to her ring.


	3. Chapter 2: Patience

            Such a small thing, Jareth thought, and yet so important. He watched Sarah through a crystal as emotions played across her face. First fear and confusion, then a kind of wild determination. He watched her dash toward the basement steps, and he knew what she was looking for. He smiled, tracing his fingers over the book that he had stolen just hours earlier. Its worn leather binding reminded him of a summer long ago, and a small girl who had claimed power over a king.

            His eyes flashed and he tossed the crystal into midair, watching it disintegrate like a soap bubble as it touched the open air. Jareth stalked over to his throne, and grabbed two goblins who had alighted there, drop kicking them across the room. He lounged in the elaborately decorated chair, gaining comfort from its familiarity. After such a long absence, the games were beginning again. He couldn't hide the giddy excitement that was welling up inside him, demanding that he play the part of the goblin king once more. 

            There was another reason why Jareth wanted to re-enter Sarah's life. Other than the obvious reason; he had fallen in love with her from the moment he had heard her name. Perhaps this was his chance to escape from the underground and his unfulfilling life as guardian of the labyrinth. The gloominess, the constant bitter chill, the unintelligent beings that were his subjects; all grated on his nerves as they had for the past twenty-five years, and as he was sure it had for the rulers that had come before him. He needed change. He refused to fall into the same patterns as his predecessors, meekly accepting the role that was necessary for him to play. He was the goblin king, and that meant that he was strong. Strong enough to fight the past. 

            Oh, he wouldn't leave forever, of course. Just long enough to seduce the woman he loved and gain insight into both of their worlds. Perhaps learning about Sarah's world would serve him as he ruled in the underground. Ruled what, his mind asked him, a run-down and creepy old maze and a bunch of smelly creatures who don't know up from down? Where's the challenge in that? 

            After Sarah had published her book, there had been several children who had called out to him to take away their crying siblings. Until Sarah, there had been none; no one left to believe in the old stories. One woman had reawakened the idea of the underground, but only for a short time. In a few months the requests became fewer and fewer, and no children were left to run the labyrinth. Of course, no one but Sarah had ever made it through; not that he ever really kept the children he had stolen. Usually the wisher would learn his or her lesson and, sobbing, return home afraid but none the worse for the experience. 

            At any rate, the requests had stopped completely. Children would watch television; follow the lives of animated creatures that had never existed instead of losing themselves in books and imagination. Jareth had become bored, despite his magic. Even the children who couldn't make it through his maze had offered some entertainment, especially since he knew it was his Sarah who had enticed them to call upon him. Watching Sarah through his crystals was something he looked forward to each day, but it only caused his heart to ache since he knew she had a life of her own far away from him and his labyrinth. 

            He needed to give her time. Time to remember him, and to think about the possibility that he was still in love with her. The waiting, however, was torturous. He needed something to distract him, to get his mind off the fact that the woman he loved was thinking about him at that very moment. Perhaps his magic would give him just the escape he needed. He lifted a crystal, waved a hand over it, and threw it into the air.

            The Goblin King, dressed in a sapphire blue costume with a horned mask, was weaving in and out of gaily dressed partygoers, who were also bearing grotesque masks. Lilting music played from somewhere distant, and he caught a glimpse of the girl he had come to see. She was looking around, confused, for a familiar face. Her eyes met his and he disappeared, forcing her to follow him. She chased his image for a few minutes, until she looked frustrated enough to run right out the door. That's when Jareth appeared behind her. He couldn't help singing the song that played in his head and heart as he took her into his arms. 

            The original plan had been to distract her so that she did not think of the quest which lay before her. But as they danced, Jareth found that he was the one who was distracted. Her innocent eyes gazed up into his mismatched ones, searching for her dreams within them. The masks did not frighten her; she held his hand as they danced and seemed to trust him completely. And why shouldn't she? She knew that he was in love with her, didn't she? Was she too young to understand his feelings? But he had been young as well, unable to communicate what he had felt for her. What he still felt for her, and what had developed from infatuation into this painful separation. 

            Too soon, he felt the image of Sarah gaining consciousness of the situation, seeing the clock, and looking for an escape from the dreamlike ballroom. Before going through the shattering loss again, Jareth snapped his fingers and the crystal and magic dissolved again into the air. Sighing, the king looked around his throne room and saw the same thing he always saw; ugly goblins crawling all over everything, wreaking their own kind of havoc amongst each other. 

            Waving a hand in the air, Jareth summoned another crystal, again with Sarah's image. This was the present day Sarah once more, who had given up on the basement and was now staring out the window at the snow accumulating in the yard. She held something between her fingers and was twirling it back and forth as she pondered the situation. As he looked closely, Jareth could see that it was an owl feather, white, with edges doused in silver. 

            "Hedgewort!" Jareth called, pacing the floor in front of his throne. A dwarf entered the room, trembling slightly at the tone in the monarch's voice.

            "It's…Hoggle….and what can I do, your highness?" 

            "Hoggle, I have important matters to attend to in the Aboveground. As usual, I will be relinquishing the caretaking of my kingdom to you in my absence. I may be gone longer than usual this time; I will be paying a little visit to a certain human friend of yours." Hoggle's eyes lit up with excitement.

            "Sarah?" Jareth smirked at the dwarf's reaction. 

            "Do you have OTHER human friends that I don't know about, Higgle?" 

            "Of course not, your majesty. I only meant—"

            "As I said, I may be gone longer than usual. Can you handle my duties while I'm gone?" Jareth was impatient to see the object of his affection. Honestly, sometimes he didn't know what Sarah saw in the cowardly dwarf.

            "Yes, your majesty. I will take care of everything while you're gone." With a bowed head, Hoggle disappeared into the recesses of the castle to make sure things were in order.

            Jareth closed his eyes briefly, before striding out to a balcony on the second floor of his castle. Leaping into the air, he transformed from the imposing goblin ruler into a shimmering white owl. Circling a turret of his castle once, he flew off in the direction of the division between two worlds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

OK, a quick note because I know someone's going to call me on it. Yep, I only have Jareth being 25 in this story. I know that most people have him being like 500 years old or more… but I just couldn't see Sarah falling at 16 for a guy as old as David Bowie. SO my explanation is that Jareth was about 19 when he met Sarah, and of course that Jim guy took liberties with the characters' ages when he made the movie of Sarah's book. Hey, it's my fan fiction; I get to come up with whatever explanations I want, no matter how silly. ;-) Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, more to come soon when I get my creative shoes on again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Alone

            Someone was shining a light in Sarah's face, and she didn't like it at all. She brought her arm up in front of her face and tried to ward off the intruder with her other arm while still staying snuggled up in the position she was in. The damn light persisted until she gave up and opened her eyes. The 'intruder' was a yellow ball of light in the sky that streamed in through the window, amplified by the large amount of sparkling white snow that covered the ground. Blinking, Sarah remembered that she was curled up on her couch and not in her bed. She looked toward the tree; the carved wooden box was still there, and the feather she had been holding had been dropped next to it. 

            Too groggy and unawake to be disturbed by the previous night's event, she stood up, groaned at how stiff her back was, and ambled to the kitchen to get a drink. The rays of sunshine made odd shadows on the counter and floor. One almost looked like—no, it was her imagination. She turned quickly toward the window. No owl. She shook her head to get rid of the paranoia that was awakening inside her. She made hot water and poured it into a mug filled with powdered hot chocolate mix. Stirring the concoction slowly, she ambled toward the window and gazed out at the winter wonderland.

            Snow covered everything. There must have been at least 3 feet out there. A little bump in the blanket of snow told her that her car was covered. Instead of panicking about her snowbound state, Sarah gave a sigh of contentment. She would much rather have time to herself, to dream and maybe even to write. It had been a while since she turned on the computer and tried to type, so maybe the quiet and solitude was just what she needed. Clutching her mug of hot chocolate, she sauntered into her study room and flipped the power switch on the computer. Nothing. She walked to the light switch on the wall and flipped it to 'on.' Nothing. She looked toward the digital clock that she kept in the room. Dead. Damn, she breathed, no power.

            Sarah spent the next few minutes searching around for flashlights and candles. Although the morning sunshine did a wonderful job of lighting up the room, she knew that the house would get dark very quickly after the early winter sunset. She placed the pile of candles and flashlights in the middle of the kitchen counter, and walked back into the study. She scanned the bookcases that lined the walls for suitable snowbound reading material. Ah, perfect, she thought, reaching up to remove a photo album from the top shelf. What better way to spend an afternoon than looking through happy memories?

            When she was 16, Sarah had called on her friends from the Labyrinth several times to help her through the rough places of being a teenager. She had given up calling on them when she turned 18, feeling that she needed to be able to face life on her own. But there were some photographs of her friends that she had taken in secret all those years ago. Sarah leafed through the pages of the album, tracing the edges of photographs depicting large, hairy Ludo, faithful Hoggle, courageous Sir Didymus (and loyal steed, Ambrosias), and the herself, smiling wistfully in their midst. She looked closely at one of the pictures and noticed that there was another creature in the room, watching the friends as they were photographed. A silver-white owl gazed on the scene from the sill on the outside of the window.

            The picture turned Sarah's mind back to the events of the previous night, as much as she had tried not to think about them. She couldn't deny the fact that the ring she had donated in the labyrinth long ago had suddenly appeared under her Christmas tree. She would have reasoned that it was her friend, Hoggle, who had heard a subconscious cry of loneliness and reached through the barrier to brighten her holiday, except for the note that had accompanied the box and jewelry. There was only one person who she had ever been absolutely certain was in love with her. But that person was the embodiment of fear itself; he had been an enemy to her sense of justice, and the most difficult person she had ever had to confront. 

            She had tried to find the book, the beginning of everything that had happened. But it was gone; it might have been misplaced, but Sarah didn't think so. She knew, as you sometimes know who the caller is when the phone rings and before you answer it, that the book had been taken, and that something was about to happen. Closing the album, she put it back on the shelf, and began to worry about the thing that she knew was going to happen. The ring, the missing book; all were signs that the Goblin King whom she had come to fear and yet dream about, was planning a surprise return into her life. There was only one thing that she could do, to prepare against the unknown.

            Quickly jogging to her room, Sarah gazed into the mirror on her dresser. She wondered if it would work, since it had been so long since she had called upon her friends, and since she was no longer in her room at her father's house. She started into her reflection, trying to see beyond it into what wasn't there. 

            "Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus…. I need you!" Her voice sounded empty. No shimmering of the glass, no fading reflections of her friends. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she was just being paranoid; living on your own sometimes gave you too much room for thought. 

            The sun eventually slipped low into the sky, and Sarah began to light the candles that she had assembled. She turned on a radio briefly and listened to the announcers talk about the blizzard that had hit her little town. Everything was closed, and power was not going to be restored anytime soon. Sarah had begun to shiver; the heat was ebbing slowly out of the house. Luckily she had a little fireplace in her living room. She opened the flue, piled wood onto the hearth, and watched as flames leapt to consume the logs she was feeding them. The room began to glow with warmth, and Sarah lounged on the couch, relishing the light and heat. 

            "I've come to rescue you, fair maiden!" The shrill little voice almost gave Sarah a heart attack. She jumped up from the couch to see a miniscule animal waving a spear around at an invisible enemy. 

            "Sir Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed, overjoyed to see her friend.

            "Yes, my lady, I have come. Sir Hoggle is tied up with important matters at the moment, and was unable to travel with me, and brother Ludo was sleeping and for the life of me I could not wake him." Sarah laughed at the explanations of her diminutive companion.

            "Oh, Sir Didymus, I'm just happy to see you. And I have to admit that I may be in need of some protection." The small creature's ears perked up at this, and he looked curiously at Sarah.

            "A mission? Of course! Fear not, fair maiden, I will fight to the very death to protect the friend who so willingly gave her friendship in that long ago—" Sarah, impatient, brought his speech to a close by bringing a finger to her lips. 

            "Shh… I heard something," she whispered. There was a small rumbling noise coming from outside. She took a seat back on the couch and motioned for Didymus to do the same, so that she could hear well. The noise grew into a tremendous thunderclap.

            Thunder shook the house, and Sarah clutched the arm of the couch, looking around the room as if expecting a phantom to appear at any moment. The flames of the fire grew and shimmered, and then suddenly there he was, the Goblin King, standing in front of her. Immediately she felt the old feelings stirring inside her; the fear a little less strong than it had been 6 years ago, and the intoxicating attraction just a little bit more. Using all of her willpower, she lifted her chin, and made eye contact with Jareth.

            "To what do I owe the honor of your company?" Sarah commented with a smirk. Sir Didymus looked between the monarch and the lady, and fainted dead away.

~ ~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Took long enough to get them together, huh? Just wanted to say thanks guys for all the reviews, I guess that means I have to keep writing for now. ;-) No for real, you guys are the best. I will endeavor to earn the praise you have given me in the chapters ahead. 

~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~


	5. Chapter 4: Visitor

            A shower of disappearing glitter showered down from the ceiling, surrounding the Goblin King as he eyed his adversary. He noticed the determined tilt of her chin, and knew that it would not be easy to break through the tough exterior that was her defense. It amused him to watch as she built resistance to him. 

            "To what do I owe the honor of your company?" Sarah smirked, keeping her voice level and unshaken. Jareth grinned, stepping away from the fireplace and toward her, giving a small, cold laugh when he saw her 'valiant' protector faint from the shock of what was happening. He watched Sarah glance at her friend to make sure he was alright, and then quickly return her gaze to Jareth. Unblinking, they maintained eye contact, each waiting for the other to turn away. 

            "Happy Christmas, Sarah," he reached out a hand to help her up from the couch where she was still grasping the arm to the point that her knuckles were white. Relaxing her grip, she considered his hand, and finally grasped it, and stood in front of the Goblin King. "Is this not the holiday when you spend time with friends…and the ones you love?" Jareth said this last part in a tone that made Sarah wonder if he were mocking her or simply trying to grate upon her nerves. She looked at him uncertainly, not knowing what to say.

            "I've brought you a gift," he said, producing a crystal from midair. Now Sarah understood the game; they were back in her realm of understanding.

            "Oh no, not again," she said, "You took something that belonged to me once, you cannot do that again. I haven't wished anyone or anything away." She started pacing nervously. "I'm not a child of 16 anymore, there's no lesson to be learned, no moral of the story anymore. I've got a life, firmly grounded in reality." Jareth smirked at this comment. 

            "Oh really? Firmly grounded in reality are we? And how do you explain your career, living off the earnings from a book about… well about ME. Not that I'm not flattered, but really, Sarah… let's be honest, shall we?" Sarah looked around the room, trying to think of a good reply. She couldn't deny what he had said. 

            "I believe that dreams and a little bit of fantasy are necessary in life," Sarah answered, "which doesn't change the fact that I have a firm grasp of reality." She stood her ground and braced herself against whatever the arrogant ruler might throw at her next. 

            "You've grown," he replied, "in more ways than one. I see that I cannot continue to think of you as a child. Forgive me for leading you to believe that I had taken something from you. Shall we begin again?" His eyes gleamed. He cringed internally, and hoped that spending time with Sarah would be sufficiently agreeable to make up for the amount of pride that he had just had to swallow.

            Sarah nodded. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the presence of Jareth in such close proximity was already making her head spin. She struggled to regain her grasp of the situation.

            "Please, have a seat," she decided to play the part of the gracious hostess. "Can I get you something to eat, something to drink?" She paced in front of the fireplace nervously. 

            "I am a bit hungry," he admitted. "All this traveling between worlds is exhausting, really." Sarah nodded, and trotted over to the kitchen to rummage for what she could find. She had some leftovers from the day before, Christmas cookies and candy. Quickly placing some of the holiday sweets on a holiday themed paper plate, she returned to the living room and set it down on a table next to the couch. Jareth was strolling around the room, looking at pictures that were framed on the wall and on tables. 

            "My friends," Sarah explained. "The picture I have of my family is over there." She pointed to a small end table which displayed a framed picture of Sarah, Karen, her father, and Toby. 

            "This is the child?" Jareth asked, gazing at the photograph. Sarah nodded, beginning to smile. She picked up Sir Didymus from his position on the floor and carried him to an armchair in the study, calling out to Jareth. 

            "Toby and my father and Karen are in Florida. I chose to remain here and celebrate with my friends instead." She tried to disguise the discomfort in her voice, but Jareth caught it. He chose to disregard it, for now. He took a seat on the couch and lounged as if it were his throne, taking a cookie and continuing to gaze about the room. Sarah returned to the room, rolled her eyes at his position, and sat in a comfortable armchair nearby. She decided to take advantage of the fact that he was, at least temporarily, acting agreeable and not trying to scare her to death.

            "Can I… can I ask you something?" she ventured. Shifting his attention, Jareth sat up where he was sitting, and nodded regally. Sarah took a deep breath. "How are… How have… Hoggle and Ludo been? Do they miss me? Have they… have they forgotten?" Jareth's heart jumped at the self-conscious strain in her voice, but he couldn't resist tormenting her just a little bit.

            "You haven't called on them?" he drawled, trying to look mildly shocked. Sarah fidgeted nervously, avoiding eye contact. He already knew the answer but wanted to watch her squirm a little before he eased her mind.

            "I… I tried to, earlier… but after that first time, things began to get easier… I didn't need them as much… I didn't mean to lose contact but after a while it seemed… seemed…"

            "Silly?" Jareth suggested.

            "Yes, I guess so… silly to call on creatures, albeit my friends, when I had the strength I needed to get through what I needed to get through." Sarah sighed, finally venturing a glance at her guest. He was looking at her with a mixture of concern and something else, and his eyes flashed blue and brown. Sarah shivered and looked down at her hands.

            "Sarah?" Jareth breathed, voice thick with emotion.

            "Yes…" she said weakly.

            "They're fine… Hoggle has been working for me, helping me to run things, and Ludo and Didymus have been guarding the castle against intruders." Sarah sighed with relief. "They all miss you, of course. They wonder the same, if you think about them at all."

            "Of course I do," Sarah said, softly. "I think about them all the time."

            "And… me?" Jareth asked carefully. Sarah's head lifted; she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. The look in his eyes assured her that she had.

            "Of course I do," she repeated. "Of course. You changed my life." Jareth grinned, a little half grin. This was enough for him, for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a funny little side note: right after I wrote that last section about the piles of snow, a real live blizzard hit my little town and the university is all but closed… This of course gives me lots of extra time to write for you all. ;-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5: Bargain

|oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

Hope everyone had a lovely holiday!

|oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

Sarah squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of the Goblin King. She suddenly felt compelled to keep busy, keep from being so close to the man who haunted her. She stood and wandered out to the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water from the tap. She shivered; the combination of the lack of power and the fireplace sucking the heat from everywhere else in the house made it unbearably cold to be away from the living room for any length of time. A rustling noise made her turn toward the doorway. Jareth's eyes flashed in the darkness, gazing curiously at her. Grasping her water glass, Sarah walked toward him and toward the living room. 

            "I just needed some water," she explained. Instead of moving to let her through, the Goblin King grasped her arms.

            "You are freezing," he noted, running his hands up and down her arms, creating a delicious friction. Sarah's eyes grew large as she fought the sparks that flew between them when in such close quarters. Pulling away, she let her gaze fly around the kitchen, anywhere but at her "guest." Fighting the emotional tension, she lit some of the candles that she had gathered, then spotted a small, battery powered radio that she kept on top of the refrigerator. She flipped the radio on and found a news station.

            "Power has been knocked out in most counties in Upstate New York," the radio announcer proclaimed. "Authorities are asking that you stay put, and only call 911 if it is an emergency. Police, firemen and medical personnel are working as quickly as possible to help those who cannot survive without electricity. Again, unless you have a medical emergency, please just wait out the storm. Sarah sighed. The goblin king had moved from her doorway and was now back in the living room, lounging on the couch and staring into the fire. Sarah wandered into the room once more, trying to read the expression on his face. 

            "Do I still frighten you, Sarah?" he asked, not looking in her direction. Sarah bit her lip lightly, trying to formulate a response. 

            "No," she finally admitted, "although there was a time when you terrified me."

            "Then why the apprehension?" The sharp question shook Sarah out of her quiet contemplation of the situation. "Sarah, I mean no harm. Certainly you and I are beyond these childish games of cat and mouse." Tilting her head, Sarah regarded her guest with curiosity. 

            "Past experience has taught me to be cautious," she answered, "although some part of me believes that you can be trusted, now that enough time has passed, and we are older and wiser. You cannot blame me for my reluctance; but until you give me reason to behave otherwise, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, and accept you as a guest in my house. But you must agree to disappear if ever I feel threatened by your presence." Sarah closed her eyes, turning away from Jareth. She therefore missed seeing the alternating triumph and uncertainty flashing in the eyes of her companion. Nodding, Jareth agreed. 

            "I will do as you request, as long as you keep your end of the bargain. Besides, with the blizzard, it doesn't look like you have much choice." With a small sigh, Sarah forced a smile. 

            Night descended upon the house all too quickly, and Sarah lit almost all of the candles and placed them in the living room, kitchen, her bedroom, and the bathroom. Finally, she grabbed a fleece blanket from her bedroom, wrapped it around her shoulders, and sank down upon the couch in front of the fire. Jareth had been carrying in some wood from her small garage, and now, after standing and staring into the fire, he sat on the end of the couch where Sarah huddled, not breaking eye contact with the flames. Jareth's proximity was unnerving, and Sarah gave a small, involuntary shudder as she imagined the warmth that could be derived from closer contact with him. As if reading her thoughts, Jareth smirked and turned his gaze to Sarah. 

            "Do you have another blanket, or am I going to have to steal yours?" he questioned, grinning at her. Sarah blinked, frantically trying to remember if she had another blanket anywhere around. She thought about her recent promise and decided that she had better work at least a little to become friends with the man. 

            "You can share this one with me," she said, untangling the blanket from around her and draping it over both herself and Jareth. A dangerous look was in her companion's eyes, and she realized that she would have to come up with something to keep his mind occupied that didn't involve her and a couch and being under a blanket together. 

            "Tell me about the Labyrinth," she asked him. "How did it come to be? And how did you become its ruler?" Jareth's expression softened and he launched into a tale of love, betrayal, hope and defeat. Sarah had been shivering, but as the story continued and she got more used to being next to the goblin king, her shivering ceased and wonderful warmth enveloped her. She listened to the monarch's voice as he talked about the creatures he ruled, the magic that filled his life and past, and the dynasty that expected him to live up to the standards that they had established. Sarah had thought him to be uncaring, even cruel. But the intonation in his voice as he talked about his kingdom led Sarah to believe that she had been gravely mistaken. She asked questions and encouraged him to tell her as much as possible. When he talked about the death of his mother and father in a battle they had not been prepared for, she reached for his hand and ran her thumb across it in comfort. They talked late into the night, discovering all the things that had been unsaid between them for so long.


	7. Chapter 6: Friendship

Without a working clock, there was no way for Sarah to tell what time it was, but it seemed very late. She didn't want to stop talking to Jareth; there was a strong bond of friendship growing between them. She felt that if the night ended it would seem like only a dream, and there was a chance that things could go back to being awkward again. This was a completely new goblin king; he was kind, mature, and completely bound to his kingdom and its inhabitants. Her hand still grasped his; he seemed reluctant to let her go, and she decided he must need the support. Fighting a yawn and her drooping eyelids, Sarah took another drink of water and focused on what he was saying. 

"You had asked about the Labyrinth, and how it came to be." Jareth's voice betrayed a bit of exhaustion, but his now calming voice continued into the night. "When I was 13 years old, I was presented with a choice. Each monarch had to choose a method to carry out their ultimate task. Mine, as I was telling you earlier, was to find unwanted children and build the goblin army with them, after they had been transformed. As a test of wisdom and knowledge, the task was to come up with a way to test whether or not the child was wanted. I was given 13 hours to devise something swift yet certain, and then report back to the elders. 

"Well, I had always been partial to games and mythology; the idea of a labyrinth came to me easily. Instead of a creature to devour the wanderer, however, I imagined a changing labyrinth with creatures, a kingdom of its own within the walls. With the same 13 hours I was given to come up with the idea, I gave the labyrinth wanderers to come as far as possible. In that time, I could observe them, find out how determined they were to succeed, and find the missing family member. If their determination was low and they did not get very far in the labyrinth, the child was taken. If, however, their determination was enough to show their love for the child, they would be returned with a reprimand and lesson learned. The elders were satisfied with my method, and 2 years later, when my parents were gone; my idea was put into effect, at my coronation." Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes, watching the pride with which he told of his idea and how it had been incorporated. 

"How many times did you return the children that you had taken?" Sarah looked at him nervously, trying not to shudder at the idea of innocent children being turned into horrible goblins. Jareth noticed her discomfort and squeezed her hand slightly, looking into her eyes. 

"The number of parents and siblings who legitimately hate their children and brothers and sisters would shock you. It is also almost immediately evident when a child is unwanted by the behavior of the one trying to find the child. Sadly, my goblin minions have grown. It is a sad fact that I wish were different, but unfortunately there are evils in this world that are slow to change." Sarah sighed. A nagging part of her subconscious warned that the goblin king might be cruel, and might be sugar coating a horrible part of his reign. But the way he was looking at her, with concern and affection, overwhelmed her doubts and enabled her to put trust in him. Smiling softly, she yawned and looked toward the fire, which had diminished to glowing embers. 

"I should get some more fire wood," she commented, releasing his hand reluctantly. She stood and stretched, dropping the blanket over him. He looked at her with eyes full of questions. He couldn't quite believe that she was giving him another chance. He was used to playing the villain, tormenting her and watching her frustration. This was a new part that he had to play. He watched Sarah walk toward the garage and grinned. He wouldn't mind playing this part at all.

Sarah shivered as she gathered logs from the woodpile in the garage. She glanced at the shelves and noticed a stack of old board games she had stored there after cleaning the basement the last time. Grinning, she carried the logs into the house. 

"Are you tired?" she asked Jareth. He shook his head.

"Not really." He was having way too much fun watching Sarah giving in to trusting him. 

"I found something to keep us occupied," Sarah grinned. Despite his attempt to stay calm and in control, Jareth's heart jump started, and his eyes flashed. He grinned. Sarah caught the look and instantly recognized the testosterone jumping to the surface. Shaking her head, she gave him what she hoped was a condescending glare, and traveled again out to the garage, lifting the stack of board games from the shelf. Kicking the door closed behind her, she carried the stack into the living room and set it on the floor next to the coffee table. "Games," she stated. The goblin king grinned again, tracing a finger over the box on top of the pile. 

"I have a soft spot for games," he admitted, which caused Sarah to laugh. 

"You don't say?" she smirked. She looked through the pile and read the titles. Life, Scattergories, Twister, Pay Day, Trouble, Scrabble. Jareth was looking curiously at the boxes. 

"What is that one, with the brightly colored circles?" Jareth tried to sound as innocent as possible, not giving away his curiosity about the picture showing children twisted in knots on a multicolored playing field. 

"I think we should try Scattergories first," Sarah suggested. There was no way that she was going to get twisted in knots with her enigmatic guest. Prying the cover off the red box, she placed notepads and pencils out on the table as well as the die with letters of the alphabet upon it. "Basically," she explained, "You roll the die to get a letter, then you come up with something that fits each category before the time runs out." Jareth poked at the timer, jumping slightly as the loud motor began to count down the time. Grinning, Sarah reached for the timer and stopped it. She rewound the timer and handed Jareth a notepad and a pencil. Rolling the die came up with the letter 'L.' 

"Let the games begin," Jareth stated, as Sarah started the timer.


	8. Chapter 7: Games

|ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

I've been accused of being addicted to board games before. What can I say, my family is big on games. But anyways, hope you like this latest installment; I want to say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. . . it has started to haunt me, so I must be getting addicted to it. I've been on a reading spree as well; man, I wish some guy would treat me as well as we all have Jareth treating Sarah. Ah well, for now we'll just have to stick with writing about the perfect guy. ;-)

|ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

A few minutes later, laughter filled the room. 

"You're cheating!" Sarah shrieked, poking Jareth in the arm as he tried to peek at her answers. 

"I wouldn't THINK of doing anything so. . .cruel," Jareth smirked deviously. Trying to look shocked, Sarah scribbled furiously at her notepad, giggling. The timer stopped abruptly, causing them both to jump. 

"OK, you first," Sarah insisted. "Something in your refrigerator that starts with L." Jareth grinned arrogantly.

"Labyrinth." Sarah raised an eyebrow. 

"Something tells me that you wouldn't have one in your REFRIGERATOR…" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Well. . . I wasn't exactly sure what a refrigerator WAS. . .but since the labyrinth covers all that I own, I figured I was safe?" After looking confused for a moment, Sarah couldn't help laughing. The goblin king tried to look angry, but only succeeded in making Sarah laugh harder. Changing her position on the couch, she brought her feet up and sat with her knees bent. She rested her feet next to Jareth, examining her notepad. Smiling quirkily, Jareth watched Sarah with interest.

"Well, that beats my answer, lettuce," she noted. "What about number two… a four letter word?" She looked up into his laughing eyes. Something other than laughter passed through them briefly, and she wondered what it was. 

"Love," he answered softly, not breaking eye contact. Sarah swallowed, fidgeting nervously with her pencil. She drew a hitching breath. 

"Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry." She jumped up and dashed to the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupboards. Her frantic search yielded a box of crackers and some Christmas candy. Popping a chocolate into her mouth, she took a breath and tried to steady her nerves. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly. Jareth's amazing eyes looked into hers; hurt washing across them as he tried to fathom her reaction. "I'm just. . . a little confused," Sarah admitted. "It's not you. . . really. This has been a lot of fun, and I'm glad our friendship is developing." She tried to force a smile and stop her hands from shaking. Her memories and present perceptions each tried to force dominance in her mind. Jareth spotted the internal battle, and gently grasped her hand as she faced him. 

"Sarah," he breathed. She looked up at him, trying to come to a consensus in her mind. Could her perceptions of him all those years ago have been so off the mark? Was she only seeing what she had wanted to see, a twisted king instead of a benevolent monarch who had fallen in love with her? Again, she looked in his eyes. There was pride there, yes; and wisdom, and a devious streak. But his eyes were so honest. . . he didn't break eye contact with her once. "Sarah." He repeated. Sarah let out a breath, accepting the conclusion. He was real, and things would be different from now on. No more running. She met his gaze and slowly smiled. 

As soon as she gave up her internal struggle, she was aware of how close Jareth was. His hand brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, before cradling her head in his hand. And just like that, he bent and brought her to him for a highly anticipated first kiss. Gentle, oh so gentle. He ran his thumb across her face, caressing her cheek, as his other arm brought her closer to him. And Sarah surrendered, giving herself up to the kiss. Kissing him was like watching fireworks or watching a sunset. She hadn't known how much she had wanted this to happen until she was in his arms, breathing his name through a kiss. His lips tasted like the wind and the sun, and a little bit of chocolate from the candy she had consumed earlier. Finally pulling away from each other, Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest, trying to regain her breath as well as her thoughts. She could hear her heart racing at the same speed that Jareth's was, underneath her ear. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight. 

"Don't think I'll just let you win because of that," Sarah smirked. "You may be the best guy at kissing that I've ever met in my life, but I still win the game." She winked up at him and pulled away, leaving him gaping and fishing for a retort at her kitchen sink. Smirking to herself, Sarah went back into the living room and put away the pieces to the game. 

"Best at kissing, huh?" Since she was facing away from him, it was safe for Sarah to grin. She figured she might as well stroke his ego a little bit in return for being a scared little child earlier. She stretched, unwilling to answer him. 

"Wow, it must be late. I don't feel tired yet, though. Maybe I'll just read something until I get sleepy. How bout you? Are you tired?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, ogling the girl who had so much power over him without even knowing it. Well, two could play at that game. And oh, how he loved games.

"Why don't I read to you until you fall asleep?" he suggested. "I have just the book." Jareth raised a hand into the air, turned it around, and magically brought a familiar red leather bound book from midair. 

"Labyrinth!" Sarah gasped. "So you DID take it from me." Jareth smiled. Then Sarah remembered the ring that had been under the tree in the wooden box. She ran to retrieve it. "Where did you find this? I gave it up in return for information when I was looking for Toby," she explained. Jareth tilted his head, watching her excitement. 

"I found it being sold by a creature in my labyrinth. I wanted to return it to its rightful owner." He sat on the couch, still holding the leather volume. "Come," he called to her, extending a hand. Sarah approached, placing her hand in his. He pulled her down to the couch. He sat on one end of the couch and motioned for her to rest her head on his lap. When they were situated, he opened the book and began to read, while running his fingers through Sarah's hair. 

"Once upon a time, there was a girl, whose stepmother always made her take care of the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave. . . but what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. . . " It wasn't long before his soft, accented speech gently lulled Sarah to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Quest

|oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

And now for some plot. . . 

|oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

As Jareth watched Sarah sleeping peacefully beside him, he considered the tasks that now lie before him. He had been hoping, praying that she would learn to trust him; he did not think that he could accomplish what he had to do alone. As fearless and courageous as he was, her world still baffled him, and he knew that he would stick out like a sore thumb. He needed her, for gentle support and for the knowledge that she took for granted. He thought back to the conversation he had held with one of the few remaining elders before his departure to Sarah's house.

|oooooooooooooooooooooo|

"Your kingdom is in danger," the old man said, without any preface whatsoever. Jareth had been watching the elderly advisor as he followed the stone path to his castle gate. Usually, the elders kept to themselves, only interfering in extreme cases. There had been a time, long ago, when their council had been needed, had been vital to the life of the goblin kingdom. But those days had long since passed, and the rule of the lands of the labyrinth had fallen to Jareth alone. Thus, the arrival of the elder, Maternus, he recalled his name being, was a sign that something was wrong. 

"My kingdom?" Jareth questioned. He attempted to mask his emotions and look as imposing and unthreatened as he possibly could; being a monarch, it was difficult to know who to trust.

"The hidden portal has been discovered," Maternus explained. "Aboveground explorers were searching the islands for sources of fuel for their lamps and carriages. They cut down trees until they tripped across the hidden opening. The guardian frightened them away, but they will return with weapons and reinforcements. You must travel to the island of Karelis and close the portal to our world. If you fail to do so, the underground will be open to all the world and the labyrinth and its inhabitants will shrivel and die. A secret world cannot survive when it is no longer a secret; the very essence of your kingdom depends on the necessity for a select few to believe." Jareth nodded. He knew that the situation was dangerous, and he wondered absently how he would find the island and destroy the portal. He had traveled between his world and above, but he had always been focused on a specific task and had not taken the time to explore and learn the ways of the world above them. 

"I will not fail," he reassured the old man. 

"There is a second matter which. . . needs your attention," the elder stated. "The girl. . . she is ready." Jareth looked curiously at the man. "She has been coming to grips with her emotions, but she is ready to take her place beside you. It has been foretold, of course, your meeting with the young girl, her conquest of the labyrinth, and then the love blossoming between a headstrong ruler and a strong spirited woman." Jareth bristled at being called headstrong; it was wisdom, he told himself, the old man was mistaken. Maternus grinned, as if reading Jareth's thoughts. "Go to her. Then you may begin your quest." Without another word, Maternus was out the door and wandering back down the path and into the depths of the labyrinth. Jareth sighed. It would take him another day at least to come up with a suitable plan to return to Sarah's life. He examined the dull, ever changing labyrinth and dejectedly looked up at the sky. He needed to walk, to clear his head. 

|ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

Sarah whimpered in her sleep, bringing Jareth out of his reverie. He gently stroked her hair, watching her eyes as they fluttered in sleep. Eventually she sighed, smiled a little smile, and settled back to sleep, cuddled up to his leg. As comfortable as he was, Jareth knew that she would be stiff in the morning if she lie on the couch all night. He gently moved her head, stood, and gathered her softly in his arms. Trying to be as gentle and quiet as possible, he carried her toward the stairs. 

Sarah's eyes fluttered open as he reached the landing. 

"Sweet," she whispered, nuzzling his chest as her eyes closed again. Smiling, the goblin king placed her in her bed, drawing the covers up to her chin, and watching her for a moment as she slept. He bent, left a small kiss on her temple, and headed back downstairs to his own makeshift bed. He lie awake, wondering how to tell the woman he loved that he had to go search for an island, and that he needed her help. Well, Sarah was beginning to trust him again, so nothing was impossible. Succumbing to exhaustion, the goblin king entered his own unique dreams. 

|oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo|

Sarah woke abruptly. She had been running, to somewhere or from somewhere, she didn't know. . . she had been lost, trying to find someone. . . blinking, she shook the fear from her heart and tried to fathom her location. She vaguely remembered falling asleep somewhere else. . . Jareth. Realizing that she was still in her own room, she snuggled back under the covers, ready to go to sleep once more. What a sweet guy, she thought, he didn't even take advantage of the fact that I fell asleep on him. She sighed and subconsciously wished that her pillow had blonde hair and mismatched eyes.


	10. Chapter 9: Defense

|ooooooooooooooooooo|

Whoa with the comment spam! Em… thanks for the positive feedback though. I almost had a heart attack when I saw 32 comments… :-p 

For real though, you guys are great. J I'm glad you're enjoying my story. . . thanks for reading! And Tithe's Child- I really can't blame you for putting Legolas in Jareth's place. . . he is quite the hottie. ;-) Also, sorry for taking so long to post the next installment; it's been busy busy around here lately! 

P.S. After finishing this chapter, I'm realizing how completely bitter it's sounding at the end. . . rest assured, the author is simply at a bitter point in life right now (just got dumped… UGH) and as soon as I kick some guys in the head, the writing will reflect some more happiness. ;-) 

|ooooooooooooooooooo|

A shrieking yell was not what Sarah expected to wake up to the next morning. Startled, she jumped out of bed, took a moment to get her bearings, and rushed out of the room to the stairwell. She could hear what sounded like a very angry little animal attacking something. Didymus, Sarah realized, taking the stairs two at a time to reach her noble meaning friend in time. 

Sure enough, Sir Didymus was waving a pointed spear at an almost amused Jareth, who was backing away from the twitching weapon. Ambrosius, her friend's trusty dog—er, steed, was hiding in a corner away from the racket. 

"Fear not, fair maiden!" Didymus shouted, glancing back at Sarah. "I shall rescue you from this treacherous situation." He hopped forward and backwards, making the goblin king a bit nervous.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah finally regained the use of her vocal cords. "It's alright, he's not here to hurt us." Sarah walked over and placed herself between Jareth and the angry animal. Looking confused, Didymus lowered his weapon. Jareth looked thoughtfully at Sarah, touched by the gesture she had made to protect him. To the chagrin of Sarah's old friend, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Didymus looked skeptically at the king. 

"Are you sure he has not enchanted you, milady? You know he has cast spells on you before." Sarah's memory flashed back to a ballroom and the sweet taste of an enchanted peach. She smiled reassuringly at her diminutive protector. 

"No, it's alright, everything's okay, now." She felt that everything would, in fact, turn out for the best, even if she couldn't put her finger on why she suddenly felt this way. "Now who feels like breakfast?" she asked. Still looking a bit skeptical, Didymus looked sideways at the goblin king, and then followed Sarah into the kitchen. Jareth glanced outside. The snow was still piled up to the windows; it would be another couple of days before they would be able to venture outside once more. It would be best not to tell Sarah about the quest until then. He would just focus on making her dreams come true until it was time for the next journey. This time, however, instead of a small little girl alone and wandering through a stone nightmare, they would be together, on a dangerous quest to save his kingdom. With a sigh, Jareth joined his companions in the kitchen. 

|ooooooooooooooooooo|

Two hours later, Sarah sat at the kitchen table across from a very full and happy Sir Didymus and a very distracted goblin king. She examined the look of reverie on his face and wondered what he was thinking about. Clearing the table, she started talking to Didymus about a play she had written about a noble night and the fair lady he was sworn to protect. She stopped short fifteen minutes later when she realized that Jareth was staring at her.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" she asked, meeting his eyes. Jareth shook himself out of his daze and looked at Sarah. 

"What makes you say that there is something I'm keeping from you?" He struggled to replace the mask of indifference. Sarah grinned, not fooled for a moment. 

"Come now, goblin king, I know you better than that. You might as well just say it so I can say no and get it over with." She grinned at him, and a half-smile took residence upon his face. Jareth sighed. He was a fool to believe he could ever keep anything from Sarah; she could see right through him.

"There's. . . a mission I have to accomplish before I return to the underground," he said carefully. "I would like to ask you to come with me, but I'm afraid that you will refuse." Their eyes met again, and Sarah wondered if he was serious, or if this were another game. 

"What kind of mission?" she asked carefully. 

"An important one, actually, to save my kingdom," was the measured reply. "There is a portal to my world that has been discovered, and will soon be invaded if I do not destroy any evidence that it ever existed." He stood, gazing out the window at the piled snow. "I cannot travel so far as an owl; even I have predators in this world, and I have not the least idea how to accomplish this journey alone." Sarah drifted between excitement and severe disappointment. Was this the reason that he had returned to her? Was she only a means to an end, which would be disposed of as soon as the journey was ended? Confusion clouded her eyes, and her voice broke as she replied.  
"Where is this portal?"

"It is located on an island named Karelis," he explained, trying to decipher the emotion that was clouding Sarah's eyes. "I do not know where this island is; I was hoping that after the snow subsided and we had gotten to spend some more time together, we could somehow research the information. . ." Sarah had the distinct impression that she was talking to a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She sighed, and blinked to keep back the tears that seemed to insist on filling her eyelids. 

"Alright," she answered. She would help him, but she would have to guard against becoming too attached to him. Her feelings were remnants of a childhood fantasy; nothing more. Jareth was an ambitious man who knew how to get what he wanted, and if he hurt her in the process, she didn't expect that he would bat an eye. 


End file.
